


Norman X Ray one shot!

by Etsuko158



Category: Riviera: The Promised Land, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, There will be spoiliers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko158/pseuds/Etsuko158
Summary: There's just enough the world!But just a reminder there going to be short chapters so it can be easier to update.*REQUEST ARE OPEN!!*





	1. Sleepy

Norman walks around the house looking for one person. Everyone was outside playing tag with Emma.

Norman enters the library and sees the person he's been looking for. 

He walks over to the black hair kid who's head is laying on the table with a book next to him. 

Could he be sleeping

"Ray"

Norman calles out to Ray softly. He sits next to him and pokes him lightly.

"Ray wake up"

Norman tries again. Ray shifts over removing his arm from his face and his face is shown but still sleeping.

Norman stares at the blackes hair boy. His best friend. His eyes. He looks at his sleeping face wondering... How does it feel like to kiss someone.

Norman blushes as he thought about that while looking at Ray. 

"Ray come on wake up"

He shakes Ray harder this time. He waves his hand at Norman as he mumbles agressivly .

"Leave me alone" 

Ray mumble through the table.

"Ray everyone is woundering where you are, youve been out all day, mama is also asking where you are"

"Tell them to leave me alone I'm sleeping"

Norman sitting there now thinking of what he should do. His face lit up as an idea came to his head.

"Ray come on lets go outside"

Ray squeaked and jumped at the same time as Norman got up from his chair to go behind the sleeping boy and wrapped his arms around his waist and moved his head to the side of Rays ear and whispered lowly to his ear.

"The hell Norman!"

Ray struggled into his arm as Norman tighten his arms around Rays waist.

"Lets go outside"

"No fuck off"

"Since when you cursed?"

"For a Damn long ass time you idiot! Now leave me alone Norman"

"Fine you want it the hard way..."

As Ray layed his head back down on the table Norman let go of Ray and stood up straight again.

"Oof!!"

Norman tackles ray from the chair to the ground. Norman at the same time held Rays head to protect it so he wouldn't hit himself on the ground hurting himself.

"Norman what the hell"

"You didn't wanted to get up"

"Well get the hell off of me"

"Nope"

Norman says to him as Ray tries to push him off of him but Norman pinned his hands on the ground. 

"Norman i swear get the Fuck off of me"

Ray says as hes blushing never expecting Norman to drop him and pins him down on the ground.

Ray not knowing what to do in this kimd of situation be yelled at Norman some more but dosent budge.

"NORMAN! Did you find Ray ye-"

Emma walks in the library and she sees norman on top of Ray in the floor.

Ray covers his face embaressed as Norman let go of his arms.

"Emma its not what it looks like!"

Norman yells at Emma as she stares at them sickly. She grins at them and walks over to the both of them.

"Oh really? You guys weren't doing some nasty stuff in here"

She says teasingly.

"No why would you sa-"

"Because your still on top on Ray, you know you still haven't moved from that spot yet Norman why is that"

Norman looks at her blushing as he quickly got up off of Ray and dust himself off. Ray gets up and grabs his book on the table and turns to them while looking down his hair covering his face.

"Imma meet you guys outside then..."

Ray walk out of the room and Emma turns to Norman while grinning.

" YOU like Ray"

She says while pointing at Norman. He smiles at her and walks past her towards the door to follow Ray.

"Come on Emma lets go everyone is waiting for us"

"Wait your not even going to answer you loser"

Norman pause and side glance at Emma smiling at her.

"Of course I like him... But shhh don't tell him"

Norman put his finger on his lips to keep Emma from not telling Ray.

" IM pretty sure he knows"

Emma walks out of tue room also with Norman to outside where the kids and Ray is at.

Emma cant help but think that its cute how they act around each other.

Oh this is going to be fun... Emma thinks to herself.


	2. Mine

Mama...

Shes always with Ray but why? Shes always talking to him... Always

She also keeps eyes on him for some reason.

Everyone was all outside, all the kids playing a game with Emma being it. Norman see Ray sitting under a tree reading his book as always. He  walks his way towards him And sat down where he is.

Norman was thinking to himself.

Ray turns and looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What you want"

Ray says so bluntly to Norman and turns back to his book again.

"Nothing just wanted to sit with you"

He turns back to look at Norman again giving him a confuse look.

"Why not play with Emma"

"Because I want to sit you Ray!"

Norman said loudly with a smile.

"I feel like you've been very distance lately"

"Oh well yeah got stuff to do you know"

"Like what?"

Norman stares at Ray intently. Ray turns around to see Norman starring at him and shift uncomfortably.

"Why are looking at me like that dude?"

Norman changes expression and smiles at him sweetly.

"Nothing so whats the stuff your to busy at that makes you anti social with me and Emma?"

"Nothing and I'm not anti social"

"Yes you are"

"Am not not"

"Are too"

"Am totally no-"

"Ray come here for a second"

As Norman and Ray argued alittle mama interrupted them. 

"Oh sure mama. See ya  Norman"

As Ray said his last words to Norman he looked at mama to give her a glare.

As Ray slowly got up to go to her Norman grabs his arm and pulled him back down and hugs him from behind.

Mama looks at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Norman let go mama is calling for me"

Ray says as he struggles form Norman arms around him.

"No don't leave, stay here with me its my turn to keep you here."

Ray stops stuggling and sat there in Normans arm supprised by what he said.

"Norman sweety you need to let go of Ray I need him to help me with something"

"No! You always ask Ray go ask someone else like Don, or Emma you like her more. But not Ray he ain't yours!"

Norman yelled at mama while holding Ray tighter brigging him closer to him while nuzzling his face on his back. Ray not understanding Normans intention for all this is still embarrassing. Ray covers his face with both hands so no one can see him blushing.

"Then who do he belongs to?He belongs to no on-"

"HES MINE!"

Ray and mama eyes shot open as they heard Norman yelled.

"HE BELONGS TO NO ONE BUT ME THATS WHY IM NOT GOING TO LET HIM GO"

"Norman-"

"MAMA!!"

Mama looked at who called her. Phil comes running to her while crying.

"Whats wrong Phil"

"Mama its Anna we don't know where she is"

Mama gets up and follow Phil leaving Norman and Ray alone.

Norman loosen his grip on Ray.

Ray turns a little facing Norman ready to yell.

"Norman what the hell was th- mmff"

Norman kissed Ray for a couple of second. Ray didn't kissed back at first but then closed his eyes and held Normans face before they parted.

"Norman what-"

"I like you Ray... For a while I know were young and all but living here knowing were going to die soon, why not make it last right?"

"Oh man what did I just see"

Norman and Ray turned around to see Emma standing there looking at them with her mouth open.

"EMMA!"Norman yelled while letting go of Ray and flailing his arms towards Emma.

"Yo" while Ray said so casually compare to Norman.

How can he act so calm at this type of situation?

Norman though in his head.

Ray got up and walked away from them casually but actually left blushing.

"Emma I"

"Save it.."

Emma said to Norman while holding a hand infront of him to stop him from talking.

"I knew you were gay for him Norman"

Emma said while leaving following Ray and left Norman alone..

Oh man what am I going to do now... Norman thought as he watched Emma leave.


	3. Devils Don't Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP WITH THE EPISODE DONT READ THIS!!*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Imagine it was Emma that got sent away instead of Norman. Also this is also on Wattpad if you prefer to resd from there. @Xxx-Senpai-xxX 
> 
> ALSO THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY A SONG!!

*Just Imagin it was Emma that got sent away instead of Norman**Also this image inspired me*

" leave right now Norman... Its easier in the night"

Norman stood there looking at Ray with shock

"It'll go all according to plan Norman. And dont worry it'll be far away from everyone so it'll be safe you and no one will get hurt. Well have time to escape while mama is clearing out the fire"

Ray said as he grabbed a bottle of gas and dumped it on the ground.

But what if it dosent what about mama...

"What if she dosent go for the fire what if she just let it burn just to keep an eye on us. And what about you... You havent added yourself to this plan"

Norman says in worry. He stares at Ray as he was looking on the ground not miving a muscle but the he looked up with an insane look in his eyes.

"So you noticed huh..."

Ray grabbed a bottle of gas and poured it on him self

"Ray what are -" 

"I knew this plan was not going to go as plan so to make sure she stayes here is to burn her prize"

Ray grabed the box full of matches and lit one up ready to drop it.

"Ray wait don't! We can figure something else we can all leave together"

Norman tried to walked closer to Ray as slowly as possible

"I planed to die in this place"

"You know devil cant fly Ray"

"Then don't expect me not to fall."

"Your not going to be able to fly on your own"

"Thank god we almost had it all Norman, but I got chains and you got wing-"

Ray lit up a match...

"You know life aint fair sometimes"

"Aahhhhh"

Ray was scratching he head out of frustration and closing his eyes at the same time almost crying.

Norman seeing this as an opportunity ran to Ray and hugged him while blowing out the match in his hand and not caring that he's full of gas.

Norman held Ray tightly never wanting to let him go.

Ray lets out his emotions crying into Norman his fist grabbing his shirt. 

Norman leans back still holding Ray letting go with one hand to grab his chin to lift his head up to look at him.

"Lets leave together Ray"

Norman whispers softly as be rubs his thumb on Rays cheek.

Ray nods slowly to Norman and smiles a little to him and hugs him again as Norman rest his chin on Rays greasy head.

The clock bell rings as it strucked at 12.

"Happy birthday Ray..."


	4. MARRY ME!!

A 7 year old Norman paces threw the ball looking for one person.

"MAMA!"

Mama turns around to face Norman with a smile in her face.

"Yes Norman what is it?"

She knelt down to Norman level and held his tiny hands.

"Its Ray"

"What wrong with him?"

She says with somewhat of a panic voice.

" Everyone is always around him, I mean I don't get it hes grumpy all the time but no one seems to care"

Norman says as he lets go of mamas hands and flails his arms and then crossed his arms with a pouty face.

" Hey mama how do I show everyone that Ray is My friend?"

"Well Norman you gotta show everyone that your his best friend"

Norman stood there listening to mama and thinking for a moment. Norman smiles widely as an idea popped oit of his head.

"Thanks mama I have an idea!"

Norman hugged mama as he ran outside where Ray and everyone was at.

Ray was sitting under the tree reading a book. To not collabroate with anyone he sits there with a book that's too big for him. All the books are big for him but they'll fit into his hand when he gets older.

"So Ray why do you like reading, dont you think thats to advance of a book to read"

"No"

"Ne Ray! How do you know how to read that kind of book!"

"Because im not a dummy like you"

" Ooooooiiiii! Leave Ray alone you WANNABES!"

Emma came in front of Ray and tried to swat them away with her hands.

"Ray maybe when we grow up we can be togeth- Mph!"

Before the girl can finish her sentence Emma covered her mouth.

"GET BACK YOU HOLAGAN RAY'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU, YOU OLD HAG!"

Emma yelled at the girl who is 10 years old.

"In not old Emma I'm 3 years older that's all"

The girl stomps away crying to mama probably.

Ray trying to ignore everyone around him who are trying to talk too him. He smiles slightly as he sees Emma trying to push Some of the girls away from him.

Ray turns away from Emma to see Norman come out of the house and march towards them.

Norman stops imfront of Ray and looks at some of the kids who are around Ray.

"Ok listen up you see him"

He point at Ray still sitting on the ground with his book.

"You guys cant take him away"

"Why not Norman, its Ray choice who can be around him"

Another person told him. 

That's ok don't engage... Shell be leaving soon shell get adopted soon she's the right age.

Norman thought to himself

Norman turns to face Ray and took the book from his hand to place it on the ground. He grabbed Rays hands and pulls him up to be standing now.

Ray stares at him blankly.

"What you doing Norman"

"HEY BETTER NOT BE DOING ANY FUNNY BUSINESS WITH HIM NORMAN!"

Emma yells at Norman with a fist raised.

Norman still holding Rays hand knelt down on one knee. Ray looked at him surprise knowing what's going on.

"N-Norman what ar-"

" RAY MARRY ME WHEN WE GET OLDER!"

Norman yells to Ray. Everyone looms at them in shock including Emma.

Mama was there in the last minute just in time to hear what Norman said. 

'This is not what I meant Norman...'

Mama thought to herself while smiling.

"So what do you say..."

Norman said, feeling somewhat skewed as there is this silence that felt long.

"Sure"

"EHH!"

"JUST LIKE THAT RAY"

Everyone yelled suprised to hear Ray answer.

"GOOD NOW THOSE WHO LIKE RAY CAN LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW THAT HE HAS SOMEONE! GO ON SHOO SHOO YOU UNCULTURE SWINE"

"Emma play nice"

Mama says to Emma trying to stop her as she goes and shoo everyone leaving just Ray and Norman alone under the tree.

"Soo since were married can I kiss you"

Norman says to Ray as he leans in to try to kiss him only for Ray to block him by using his book that he picked up.

"You don't get to kiss me until I see that ring on my finger"

He says walking away from Norman. 

"But Raaaayyy thats too far"

Norman whines.

"CAN WE AT LEAST HOLD HANDS!"

He yelled to Ray as he ran up to him trying to catch up.

And that is the beginning of a love blossoming.


	5. You Are Not Her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just a quick warning that this could be a spoiler for the last ep 12 so if you havent watched it yet don't read this just a warning*

"RAY!!"

A happy Phil came running to Ray with his arms open wide.

Ray kneels down to Phil's level as he ran to Rays arms and hugging him tightly.

Phil leans back and Rays smiles a little to him. He stares at him with awe as he grabs Rays black hair in his tiny hands.

"Whats wrong Phil?"

Ray says to him confused. No one touches his hair except Emma and Norman when they ruffle his hair, so he finds this action kinda weird.

Phil retreats his hands and smiles at Ray.

"Nothing your hair looks looks so much as mama Ray!"

He said in a cheery voice and skips away.

Ray stayed at the same spot eyes wide open.

"Look like mama..."

Ray said in a low whisper as hes touching his own hair.

\----------

Ray was sitting under the tree with his book as normal while all the other kids are playing.

He felt a presence next to him, he looks up from his book and turned around to see Don staring at him.

"What do you want"

Ray leans back away as Don leans closely to him his face close to his examining him.

"What are you looking at"

Ray growled to him getting annoyed by his action.

"You look just like her..."

Rays eyes went wide just like the time with Phil. Never expecting to hear those words came back to him.

"Like who..."

He knows exactly who

"Mama..."

Ray grabbed his his book and stood up infront of Don and bid his goodbye to him.

"Wait Ray I didnt mean to upset-"

"Its fine"

He interupted as he walks away from everyone.

He walks into the house breathing heavily. He drops his book and slid down on the wall.

Ray didn't what what was going on, ever since that one day with Phil everyone's been comparing him to Isabella.

Ray was panicking. He couldnt control his breathing. What is even breathing? HOW DO YOU BREATH AGAIN!?.

"Ray... What's wrong are you ok?"

Norman asked him kneels on the ground where Ray is, scared seeing his best friend this way.

He wasn't breathing properly. Ray was holding his chest struggling to breath. He was having a panic attack.

Norman grabbed Rays hand into his tryimg his best to calm down.

"I don't want to be her... I don't want to look like her"

"Ray what are you-"

"I DONT WANT TO BE LIKE MAMA!"

Ray took his hands away from Norman to place them on his ear yelling.

"Ray"

"The hair, the look, the posture, I GOT IT ALL!"

"Ray don't compare yourself with her please"

"Its not my fault"

"Ray listen to me"

Norman tried to calm him as he was gabbing his hands again to try to pry them from his ear.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT SHE GAVE BIRTH TO ME!!"

Norman having enough because Ray was now hurting himself by clutching his fist so hard he was starting to bleed there now. He grabbed Rays face in his hands and smashed his mouth to his.

Ray being shocked slid his hands down from his ear. Norman taking his opportunity grabbed his hands in his so he dosent hurt himself later on just in case.

Norman leaned away from the kiss to look at Ray with a serious look.

"Listen to me I don't care if your the son of mama, but dont you Ever compare yourself to her you hear me, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HER!"

Norman yelled at Ray. Ray looked down on the geound not being able to look at Norman in the face.

"Look at me Ray"

"..."

"Ray i said look at me!"

Norman lift his chin with one hand to force Ray to look at him.

"Were going to get out of here soon I promise you that, then you won't ever have to see her again ok?"

Ray slowly nods. Norman smiles at him holding his face gently with both hands. He rubs his thumb in slow circles to completely calm Ray down.

" Why did you kiss me..."

Ray asked Norman. Norman looked at him back at surprise and smiles at him again.

"Well I read in a book once that kissing someone who you love will calm them down in any situation because it'll distract them from the problem and focus on another thing, which it did in our case"

He smiles sweetly at Ray as blushes at Normans response.

" What makes you think I love you?"

Ray says back.

"Well you stoped didn't you"

"Because you suprised me idiot"

" Lets not talk about how you kissed me back now Ray"

Ray blushed bright red. Norman chuckles to see him red in the face.

"Ill gladly kiss you again if ya want Ray"

"Better take that smug look on your face before I do"

Ray said as Norman got up and helped pick up Ray. And held his hand as they make their way down the hallway. Norman kissed Ray on the cheek just to tease him. 

And thus, today was the day Norman declared to protect Ray at what ever cost from any thoughts or harm towards him. He would protect the person he loves.


	6. Pocky

"RAY LOOK I GOT YOU A BOX OF POCKY!!"

Emma Yells as she rums towards Ray. Shes holding a box of pocky that isabella got for her. Ray turns around from what he was doing as he always does, sitting down on floor reading his book.

"Emma don't run your going to trip"

Norman says right behind her following closely by speed walking.

"What do you want"

"I got some pocky and I want to give you one!"

Ray gets up from the floor now facing Emma and Norman.

"Sure i guess, why not"

Emma smile grows large as she sticks her hand in the box to get a picky out to hand to Ray.

"Hey Emma get I also get one?"

Emma smiles fade as she looked back inside the box. What she didn't know when offering to Ray is that she was going to give him her last stick.

"Sorry Norman but I only have one..."

Emma sadly said to Norman holding the pocky out in her hand. Ray suddenly snatched the pocky from Emma hand.

" To bad so sad for you Norman"

Ray gloat to Norman as he sticks the pocky stick in his mouth eating it slowly to shove in to Normans face.

Norman stood there looking at Ray slowly eating. He smirks at him and pushes Ray to the wall putting both hands on the side of Rays head.

Ray froze staring at Norman in surprise pausing from finishing eating. Emma also stands there in surprise looking at her two friends... Or lovers...

" Imma go. See you guys at diner"

Emma says as she walks away from the two and goes to where Gilda is at.

Norman took this opportunity now that no one is looking kissed Ray where the other half of the pocky was at. Normans held Ray face as he slowly kisses him. Ray blushes underneath Norman as he grasp his shirt laying his fist in his chest.

Norman pulls back and smiles at Ray and retreats both his hands from Rays face.

"That's ok Ray I got something sweeter out of it"

Norman says smiling, as Rays head was looking on the ground not beimg able to face Norman. 

"Where the hell did you learn how to kiss like that"

Ray growls to Norman as he looks always from his other direction shyly.

"How do you learn all your genius ideas Ray"

"By reading"

"Exactly! You just amswered your own question."

Norman said cheerfully as he grabs both of Rays hands in his.

"Oh by the way Norman you do realized that I'm also sick right"

"That's ok love El poder de amor is going to fix you!"

Normas says as he hugs Ray into his arms.

" Since when you learned Spanish!"

"I shall not tell you Spanish sounds so romantic I dont want anyone to know, to steal my love"

Norman kissed Ray on the cheek and pulls away from the hug.

"Honestly how did we get here, since when you liked me and don't start calling me pet names."

" Well Ray I liked you since the day you said you were working with mama. You were doing most of the work for the sake of me and Emma and I found that cute. Especially when you were eating the pocky I just could help it"

Norman chuckles lightly as he brought Ray closer to him resting his forehead against his.

" I promise ill protect you Ray"

"Why..."

Ray said somewhat sadly, never hearing those words said to him. Most of the time it waa mostly protecting the kids, so why now... Why him.

Norman held his face again rubbing his thumbs in circle in Rays cheek to show his love and care for the black hair kid with dark grey eyes.

Norman than tilt his head and closes both his eyes and gave Ray the most sweetest and loveliest smile he has ever seen in his life.

" Because your my ray of sunshine"


	7. Say My Name

* Just a fair warning, Ray and Norman are both 17. So I don't get in trouble and IM SORRY I COULDNT WRITE SMUT!! So I did this instead. Its bad but oh well*

" Yo loser"

Ray called Norman as he always does. He doesn't really call Norman by his name at times, sometimes he'll call him and idiot or albino kid.

Its irks Norman so much, what does it take for Ray to just say Norman.

"What do you want Ray"

He said with annoyance.

"Emma asked if you wanted to play tag with her and the kids"

It makes Norman more angry because Ray calles Emma by her name, not even a nickname. What does it take. He just wants Ray to call him Norman just once. 

"Tell her not today I'm kinda busy and aren't we too old to play tag? Were 17 not 10"

"With what albino I just see you sitting is all and honestly dude I dont know you complain to Emma who is 10 or maybe lesson year old."

Norman growls lowly. Having enough with all this he gets up and walks to Ray.

"Hey, why you walking towards me like your about to kill me!"

Ray yelled to Norman as he backs up to the wall. Ray grunted as Norman push him into the wall. 

'Oh shit oh shit.' Ray thought in his head supprised of Normans action.

"Y-you idiot what are you doing"

Ray studders, he tries to slide past him but Norman pins Ray to the wall with both hands on both his sides trapping him.

"Say my name Ray"

Norman lowly growled in Rays ear. 

"W-what the hell i-is wrong with you"

"Ive had enough Ray you always call me names but never saying my actual name, so Say. My. Name"

Ray blushes crimson red.

"Not r-right now stupid, E-Emma is waiting"

"She can wait"

Ray yelped as Norman bit his neck hard leaving a small mark. Ray struggles underneath Norman as he grabs his waist with one hand the other still on the wall. Norman kissed his neck slowly going up to his face giving him butterfly kisses.

Ray is so not used to this. Norman never acted like this he never acted so agrssive and Ray doesn't know how to feel about it.

That's a lie... He somewhat like this side of Norman.

Norman leans back and lowers his arms to grab Ray's wrist and pulls him towards the desk and pushes him down, his back now on the desk Norman climbs up on Ray now hovering over him.

Norman leans his head to Rays neck again to leave a dark mark on him.

"Mph- D-dude come o- Ah!"

Ray softly moaned in pain as Norman but down on Rays neck.

" Wrong name Ray "

He whisper in Rays ear holding on to bis waist. Ray moves his arms to wrap them around Normans neck to bring him closer.

"Please..." Ray whines

"Please what Ray"

Norman muffled in Rays neck.

"I need you..."

Norman moves to leans his head on Rays resting them there while rubbing small circles on his hips.

" what's the magic word babe"

Norman growls loudly as he grips Rays waist harder making him gasp.

"Say it."

"Please Norman"

After finally hearing those words Norman gets off of Ray fixes himself.

Ray just layed there confuse of what just happened.

' wait...what!'

Ray sit up from the desk as he glares at Norman with anger.

"You little dirty son of a bitch!"

Norman raises his hands. While smiling.

"To be totally fair... It was your fault."

"HOW THE HELL WAS IT MY FAULT!"

"You liked it!"

Ray turns away from Norman embarrassed. Norman walks towards him and grasp his and and pulled him up from the table to stand on his feets.

"Come on lets go see Emma"

Norman leads Ray out the door. Ray grumbles to himself trying to compose himself, but let somethimg slip out his mouth.

"You teasing ass little albino"

"What was that Ray?"

"Ah nothing I love you is all"

Ray looks up at Norman smiling to him and Norman smiles at him back.

This is going to be a while ride...


	8. REQUEST!!

I honestly needs some request. REQUEST ANYTHING.YOU WANT ( Except for smut... Because Idk how to write that) Either and AU or somwthing whatever ya want i just need some ideas.


	9. I've Finally Found You

*WARNING SPOLIER AHEAD! IF YOU HAVE NOT GONE BEYOND CHAPTER 118-119 IN THE MANGA DO NOT READ THIS STORY!! THIS IS A SPOILER WARNING!!!!*

 

"Ray..."

Its been two years since they seen each other. Two years he though he was dead is now standing infront of him alive and well.

Emma came out of a room crying out of happiness, Ray didnt know what was wrong so he walked towards her and put a hamd on her shoulder.

"What is it... Was Minerva in there..."

Emma shook her head denying Rays question as she grabed his hand from her shoulder and leads him to the door.

"Go in there your self, your going to be happy"

Ray stood at the door hesitant. He grabs the handle and took a breath opening the door to see the one person he thought he will never see is right there smiling at him. Oh that smile he thought he'll never see. The person who he thought got eaten.

Ray clenched his hands hard making his knuckes white.

"Norman..."

Ray whispers, and Norman smiles at him. He walks up to him, Norman opening his arms inviting Ray in.

"Ray its goo-"

Norman fell to the ground as Ray slaped him so hard that Norman in now on the ground holding his cheek.

"How rude you didnt even say hi before my punishment"

Norman said as he got up once in of Ray still holding his pained cheek. Ray hugged Norman really hard never wanting to let go of him fearing he might go away from him again.

"You fucking idiot, don't you ever die on me again stupid Norman"

"Got it stupid Ray"

Norman says as he hugged Ray back and layed his chin on Rays head holding him back.

Norman gotten taller than Ray his head made it to his chin. Norman held on to Rays waist tighter as he felt his shirt wet most likely from tears.

"Hey what's wrong"

Norman leans back to look at Rays teary eyes falling from his pale face.

" I thought I lost you Norman"

Ray Nuzzles into Normans neck for comfort and Norman held his head rubbing him to calm him down.

"I honestly thought I was never going to see you to Ray"

2 years it has been since they saw each other. 2 years where they both thought the other was dead. Man are they both glad that there both here right now holding each other.

"You got to see a lot of great things haven't you Ray..."

Norman whispers to Ray. Looked up quickly and kissed Norman. Norman eyes widen at first but then slowly closed and moved his hands to Rays waist as Ray held Normans face as long as he can to keep him from going away from him. They moves their lips at the same pace savoring this moment just in case if it's their last again.

They parted needing to breath air again. Norman stares at Ray smiling widely for him to obviously see.

"What the hell are you looking at?

Norman just closed his eyes and kept his smile towards Ray and hugs him again.

"I just can't believe I finally found you my love..."


	10. You Act Like A Yandere

Hes obsessed... He wants him to be his and his only not one else. It makes him angry every time he sees him with some one else.

It was lunch time... Everyone going with their food trying to find a table with there friends. He sees the one person he was looking for. The beautiful black hair boy with pale skin that will make it easy to mark him one day to show everyone who he belongs too. But he needs to get rid of everyone who wants to get to Ray.

Norman sees a girl talking to her friends. He knows one of the girl is shy and really likes Ray. 

"You think he'll say yes?"

The girl with short cut hair with glasses asked her friend Emma who he know for a very long time since elementary.

"Im sure he'll say yes Gilda, look ask Norman to see what he say"

Emma said as she saw Norman. She walks up to him with her shy friend.

"Norman tell us honestly, do you think that Ray will accept her feelings"

Norman smiles at them as they came face to him but then frowned pretending to feel sad for what hes about to say.

"I'm sorry, to be honest no..."

Norman said to the two as Gilda looks down sadly. Norman leans in to whisper to the two in secret so no one can hear them.

" Just to make you feel better... Hes not into girls."

The two girls looks up in shock after hearing what they said.

" You mean he's..."

" YOU SEE THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU GILDA!"

Emma imterupts her encouraging her.

"But you know. Don has feeling for you"

Norman said to Gilda as her eyes opens wide in shock. She started blushing not believing what she heard.

" He-he does..."

"Mhm"

Norman nods agreeing to her. She grabbed Emma hand and lead her away to go to that one person.

"Lets go Emma lets go talk to Don"

This is not the first time doing this. Everyday is the same a girl likes Ray he goes and take care of the problem even if he has to put a fake friendship in stake he'll do it if that keeps them away from whats his and its always successful.

He walks to where Ray is. He stops where hes at and looks at Ray with someone else. Norman clenched his mouth out of jealousy as the girl with branded braided hair smiles and grabs his arm.

Norman marched towards the two.   
\----------------  
Ray was sitting confortably reading his book under a tree. High school sucks you have to work on homework deal with boring teachers, annoying girls near him all the time but worst of all, waking up in the morning.

It was lunch the most annoying thin in school. Its where everyone eats and hang out with friends. For him it was the time where girls goes around him and try to flirt which is so sad to watch.

The only person who is allowed to be near him is Norman, hes tolerable at least.

Oh yeah Emma too.

Ray turns around bothered as someone sat next to him.

"What do you want Anna"

Ray said as she imvited herself with him.

"You know Ray I've been thinking."

Ray tries to scoot away from her as she grabs his arm.

"We should be together"

"Listen Anna not to be rude but-"

"Ray and I are together"

Ray and Anna turn to look at the person. Ray grunted as Norman grabs his arm and yank him up and hold his hand in front of Anna.

"So I would like it if you wouldn't put your nasty hands on whats mine"

Norman said as he glares at the girl who is still on the ground in shock. Ray suppruse By what just happened didn't even noticed that they were walking away from the girl.

Ray follows Norman forcibly as he's still holding his hand. Norman leads Ray inside the school and sees no one inside he pushes Ray to a wall amd leans to his neck.

"N-Norman what the h-hell are you doing"

Ray said stuttering in his words. He hissed in pain as Norman but down into his skin.

"You Idiot that fucking hurts!!"

Ray yelled as he pushed Norman away. Norman smiles at Ray happily.

"Whats with that smug"

"I just marked you."

Norman chuckles as he pokes Ray where he left the mark. Ray touches his neck and growls towards Norman.

"What would you-"

Norman interupted Ray as he pulles him into his arms.

"Because I didn't want anyone touching amd flirting what's mine"

"You act like a Yandare Norman you know that."

Norman smirks and look at Ray with passion in his eyes and lowly whispers in Ray ear.

"I will if I need to be Ray"


	11. Our Love Is God

* From the musical Heathers. I recommed you hear the original "Our Love Is God" first to have a better under of it. RECOMMED ME OTHER SONGS TOO IF YOU WANT!!"*

 

"Ray, what's wrong"

Norman asked worried as he sees Ray on the ground holding his knees crying. He bends down to Rays level and put his hand on his back.

" I fucking hate this school and everyone in it."

Ray cried as he wrapped his arms around Norman.

"What did they do?"

" Didn't you hear... They made rumors of me, they said that I had sex with two of the cheerleaders"

Norman held Ray to calm him down.

"Who said that"

"What does it fucking matter"

Norman pulled away from Ray and held his flushed face into his hand to make him look at him.

"They made you cry But that will end tonight, You are the only thing that's right  
About this broken world"

Norman rubs his thumb to wipe away the tears on Rays face that was threatening to come out.

"Go on and cry  
But when the morning comes, We'll burn it down and then, We'll build the world again because, Our love is God"

Ray looks at Norman as he lets go of his face to now wipe his own tears. Ray scoots closer to Norman grabbing his hand in his.

"Are you okay?"  
Ray asked Norman. 

"I was alone I was a frozen lake But then you melted me awake"

Norman held Rays face with one hand again tilting his head to the side a little tears still flowing out slowly.

"See, now I'm crying too"

Norman smiles to him as he points to his face chuckling a little and Ray chucked lowly back.

"Look Ray repeat after me please, You're not alone"

"You're not alone..."

"And when the morning comes"

"When the morning comes"

"We'll burn away that tear, and raise our city here"

"Raise our city here"

"Our love is God"

Norman again held his face and and brought Rays face over to kiss him passionately. Norman pulled away and Ray arms are now around his neck. Norman reached to his pocket and pulls out his phone and hand it to Ray. He looked at Norman confused of what his attention are.

" Called the cheerleaders who spread those rumors of you. I got a plan"

Ray took his phone taking one last glance of Norman who is smirking before typing in the number.

"Okay before you call, here's what your going to say Ray"

Norman pulled Ray towards him to whisper in his ear.

\----------------

"Yeah-lo?"

"Hi, Emma it's Ray... how did you and Gilda know it was always a fantasy of mine to have two girls at once?"

Ray said seductively to the ones who ruined part of his live.

"Wowuhh... lucky guess?"

Emma replied supprised as Gilda listen next to her giggling.

"Well, if you want it to come true, meet me at the cemetery, at dawn"

Emma and Gilda both looked at each other as Ray hung up the phone.

"Free Sex!"

Gilda yelled at Emma grinning wide.

"And we don't even have to buy it a pizza!"

Emma yelled back also high-fiving Gilda as they get ready.  
\---------  
"Okay its done Norman"

Norman smiled widely towards Ray as he picked him up and spun him around the room happily.

"We can start and finish wars"

Norman told Ray as he put him down and held him by the waist. Norman looked at  Ray in awe as he sees Ray smiled for the first time today and wrapped his arm around Norman's neck again and repeating what Norman is saying.

"We're what killed the dinosaurs We're the asteroid that's overdue, The dinosaurs choked on the dust  
They died because God said they must the new world needed room for me and you" 

One of Norman's hand held Rays chin and looked deeply into his eyes a look Ray has never seen but payed no mind to it at first.

"I worship you"

Ray's eyes went wide shocked of what Norman said to him.

"I'd trade my life for yours  
They all will disappear We'll plant our garden here, Our love is God"

"Our love is God"

Ray repeated giggling a little as they left the school to make their way to Normans house.  
\-------------  
"Whoa. Is that real?"

Ray asked questioning Norman as he brought out a gun.

"Yeah, but we're filling it with 'Ich Luge' bullets"

Ray scrunched his face to Norman confused.

"Ich Luge...? What?"

"My grandad scored them in World War II. They contain this powerful tranquilizer  
The Nazis used them to fake their own suicides when the Russians invaded Berlin"

Norman explained to Ray

"We will use them to knock Emma and Gilda out long enough to make it look like a suicide pact Complete with a forged suicide note"

As Ray listened to Norman he told Ray how the note was going to sound like.

'Gilda and I died because we had to hide our gay forbidden love from a misapproving world.'

Then Norman put down the gun and took Rays hand in his and brought him towards him as he spun Ray around like when people slow dance to a song.

"And when the morning comes They'll both be laughing stocks"

Norman says grinning and Ray joins I'm.

"So let's go hunt some jocks!"  
\-----------

"Hi... Ray"

"So do we just whip it out or what?" Gilda said

"Take it slow, Gilda... Strip for me"

"Ok"

Gilda and Emma agreed as they started taking out their clothes. Ray looks away from them not wanting to look.

"Okaaay... What about you?"

Emma asked as they finished.

"Well, I was hoping you could rip my clothes off me... sport"

"Yeah, we can do that"

"Ok close your eyes and count to three"

They obeyed and shut their eyes closed smiling.

"Count of three  
One... two"

Ray counted down

"Three"

Norman said as he shot Emma on the chest.

"Holy crap!"

Gilda yelled scared as she ran away from them as she saw Norman shot Emma next to her.

"Stay there! I'll get her"

Norman yelled at Ray.

"You killed my best friend!"

"Emma?"

Ray keeled down to check up on her.

"Why are you chasing me?"

Gilda yelled from afar still trying to run away.

"Emma? You're just unconscious, right? Emma? EMMA!"

Ray yelled panic as he tried to feel her plus but felt nothing.

"Get off the fence! Get off the damn fence!"

Norman yelled at Gilda as she tried to climb over the fence for her life.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this!"

"We can start and finish wars  
We're what killed the dinosaurs We're the asteroid that's overdue"

Norman whisper under his breath remembering what he told Ray.

"Stop being a dick!" Gilda yelled at him.

"The dinosaurs will turn to dust"

Norman gritted his teeth lowly.

"What does that mean?!"

She yelled confused as she heard what Norman said.

"They'll die because I say they must"

Norman said as he finally shot Gilda on the back to her heart. Satisfied to see her fall on the ground not getting up he went back to his Ray.

"What the fuck have you done?!"

Ray Yelled to him scared of what's going to happen next. Norman stood there his head down not saying a word for a while.

"WELL!"

Norman looked up at Ray as he yelled and stared at him with a look on his eye scaring Ray.

"...I worship you I'd trade my life for yours We'll make them disappear We'll plant our garden here"

Norman walks to Ray grabbing him by the waist preventing Ray from backing Away from him.

"Our love is God"

Norman held him from behind and wrapped his arms around Rays chest clutching on to him.

' He's gone crazy...'

"Our love is God"

'What happened to my Norman'

" Repeated after me my love... Our love is God"

Norman whispered to Rays ear tighting his arms around Ray.

Ray whimpers holding his hand over his mouth as tears flow out of his eyes afraid but being scared he obeyed Norman.

"O-Our love is G-God"

'This is not my Norman...'

"Our love is God"

"Our l-love is God"

'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY NORMAN!'

Ray held on to his arms that were still holding on to Ray's  chest afraid of him and froze and held a straight face to hear Normans yell those last words again.

"Our love is God...!"


	12. Don't Put Me Down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEWHAT SPOILER OR MAYBE HUGE DEPENDING HOW YOU SEE IT AND I RECOMMEND YOU NOT TO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE MANGA!! IF YOU READ IT AND SEE A SPOILER ITS HONESTLY NOT MY FAULT I GAVE YOU A WARNING! Thank you!

"What are you looking at Ray?"

Norman asked the black haired boy standing infront of him analyzing him deeply.

After their little incident his face still pained from earlier Ray cant stop looking at him. 

Ray got up from his seat on the couch in Normans office and walked towards the white haired boy. Ray stood once in of him looking up at Norman with an intense glare.

Norman shifts uncomfortably looking down A little at Ray. He noticed that Ray was lifting his arm up, Norman closed his eyes thinking that he was going to get slaped in the face again. Waiting for an inpacked his eyes shot open in supprised as he felt a pat on his head.

Norman sees Rays arm up staying on his head, his lips tucked in his mouth in embarrassment. After sometime Ray moves his hand back and forth from Normans head.

"Ray"

Norman grabs his hand stopping his movements and lower them down.

"What are you doing?"

Ray tippy toed up to reach Norman to look at him eye to eye.

"Your taller than me now..."

Norman looks at Ray supprised looking at him now realizing that its true. Through their years at Grace Feild House Ray has always been taller than him, and now two years later he is the one taller than him.

Ray lowers himself back down bringing his arm back at the same time from Normans hand.

" 2 Years go by fast dosen't it Norman"

Ray asked while fidgeting his legs.

"I honestly miss being taller now that I see you"

Ray looks away from the white hair boy embarrassed by what he said.

"You know what forget what I just said imma go"

Norman smiles towards Ray and reached his arm out to grab his arm to prevent him from leaving. He pulls him to his arm and laughes really loud.

"Oh Ray if you wanted to be tall again all you had to do was ask"

Ray looks up at Norman in confused not knowing what he ment. Ray yelped in Suprised as he was lifted in the air by Norman. Ray clinged onto Norman wrapping his legs around his waist and his arm tightly around his neck scared he might fall.

Norman laughs as he holds onto Ray his arms tightly around his lower back so he dosent slip on the ground. 

"Your such an idiot put me down!"

Ray yells in Normans neck not liking Normans idea of making him tall again.

Norman shook his head no rejecting Rays request.

"Don't tell me your scared!"

Norman said as he bounces Ray up and down in his arms playfully. 

Ray on the other hand was not liking Normans idea of playfully. He clutches his body tight on Norman feeling himself go up and down on Normans arms.

Norman stops his actions as he feels himself lacking some air, Ray holding on to him to tightly.

"Ok Ray I'm sorry ill stop, I just need to breath"

Norman tries to put Ray down but couldn't as now Ray is the one shaking his head No to him not letting go of Norman.

"No don't put Me down..."

Norman leans back up his arms moving back around Rays body again. He tries to look over to him but couldn't as Ray burried his face into Normans neck.

"But you told me to put you down"

"NOT ANYMORE!" Ray yells loudly

"Ok look Ray I'm going to put you down slowly ok"

Norman slowly loosen his arms only for Ray to whimper and go back to his original position his legs tightly around his waist and his arms around his neck choking him a little. Norman went back to square one holding Ray tightly again.

"I'm sorry. Its ok I won't let you go then..."

He said trying to calm The scared boy in his arms. Norman rubs his hand on Rays back smoothly laying his chin on top of his somewhat spiky hair. Norman walked towards his desk and sat on top of it Ray now on his lap.

"Ray do you trust me"

He whispers to him softly Ray nods a little saying yes.

"Yeah but still don't let go of me"

Norman smiles softly moving one hand from Rays Lower back to lift his chin up to look at him.

"Listen Ray, I know for the past 2 years you've seen alot of things in your life that may have traumatized you, I know because you have never been afraid of heights ever in your life until now"

Norman moved hus hand from Rays chin to his cheek rubbing small circles around them.

"But I promise you, now that your here and as long as your with me I won't let anything hurt you, not a demon nor a person you hear me"

Ray nods leaning to Normans hand.

"Ok then lets try this one more time"

Norman stood up again and Ray tightens himself again. 

"I'm going to put you down slowly ok, remeber what I said while I'm here nothing can hurt you"

Norman repeated again as he bends down so Ray can stamd on his feets. It took a while but Ray managed to slowly loosen himself from Norman and lands his feet on the ground.

"See your safe now not a scratch on you!"

Norman said cheerfully holding Rays hands.

"Gosh I'm such a loser aren't I, I wasn't even that high from the ground and I still acted like a baby"

Ray sighed disappointed in himself. Norman pulled him into a hug and softly told Ray.

"Its not your fault, you saw things you were not supposed to see for 2 years I don't blame you."

Ray hugs the tall white hair boy back and smiles though his chest.

"Thank you Norman"

Norman looks back at Ray and smiles sweetly to him. He held both of Rays cheeks in his hands giving him his confort.

"Don't forget, as long as I'm here... Nothing is ever going to hurt you ever..."


	13. My R

WARNING MENTION ON POSSIBLY SUICIDE JUST A WARNING!! Also this was inspired by a song called My R and I recommend you hear it its really good!!

 

High school is where most of the problems come to happen, from fighting to rumors, to the unthinkable. 

To me, I'm going to make the unthinkable happen well that is a lie everyone is going to accept it and they all saw it coming. Imagine a spiky black hair kid making his way to the roof, going to do the one thing everyone wants...

I opened the door and Just as I was about to take my shoes Off of the rooftop there I see was a girl with braided hair there before me standing there in front of the low fence just abover her stomach, I stared at her with wide eyes despite myself I go and scream

"Hey Don't do it, please"

I told the girl with blond hair. Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?

I couldn't care less either way, I don't really like anyone to begin with, they all treat me like shit.

To be honest I was somewhat pissed I planed this whole thing and it was going to be today! And now this was an opportunity missed.

The girl with braided hair turned around with tears streaming from her eyes and told me her woes

"You've probably heard it all before I really thought that he may be the one But then he told me he was done"

I grited my teeth out of anger, that was the fucking reason she was here!

"For God's sakes, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe That for some stupid FUCKING reason you got here before me"

Her eyes widen open suprussed to hear what I said to her I honestly didn't care about her feelings this was a stupid reason for her to do this.

"Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted?  
You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!"

I was panting heavenly still glaring at her. She stood there for a couple of seconds and then smiled at me.

"I'm feeling better thank you for listening!"

Then the girl with braided hair then disappeared...

\-------------

"Alright, today's the day"

I said to myself out loud or so I thought Just as I took both of my shoes off There was but a girl short as can be  
Despite myself, I go and scream out of anger. This again when do I get the chance!

The petite girl turns around and stared at me acting lile the same one from yesterday and it IRKS ME!. The girl with orange hair told me her woes

"You've probably heard it all before everyone ignores me, everyone steals I don't fit in with anyone here."

This is the girl who i hate the most. She has everything she ever wanted she had a perfect house, a mother who is always there, money you name it.

"For God's sakes, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me"

What a stupid reason to throw away her life, i despise her with a fucking passion.

"Cause, even so, you're still loved by everyone at home!  
There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know!"

The orange hair girl wiped away her tear and walked past me.

"I'm hungry," 

said the girl as she shed a tear the girl short as can be then disappeared

Damn not today again huh... I thought as I pulled my hairnout of frustration amd put my shoes back on. Lets try this again tomorrow...

And like that, there was someone every day  
I listened to their tale, I made them turn away and yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could let out all this pain...  
\-----------  
Alright Ray lets see who's going to be yelled at today.

I slamed the door open and  
For the very first time, there I see someone with the same pains as me Having done this time and time again  
he wore a yellow cardigan.

"Whats your problem now..."

The albino hair boy got startled and turned around fast. He looks on the ground his face showing emotion... That's similar to mine.

"Whats your story?"

I asked him, he looked up and smiled sweetly at me. I shot my eyes wide open tears threatening to fall out.

"I just wanna stop the scars that grow every time that I go home that's why I came up here instead"

That's what the boy in the cardigan said

My arms reached out to the white haired boy letting words slip out of my mouth  
My hard retreated back to the side.

Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?  
I couldn't care less either way this is the same as everybody else, he's no difference... Right? But at the moment I just screamed  
Something that I did not believe.

"Hey don't do it, please."

I whimpered my voice cracking at the same time tears finally flowing down from my pale face.

Agh- I yanked my hair aggressively. what to do!? I can't stop this boy, oh this is new!

I looked up staring at him only to see him staring at me back. I think for once I've bitten off more than I can chew.

This is the first time I encounter someone who is broken like me everyone had a dumb ads story to kill themselves but him... Hes like me, hes broken. I dont like this, I FUCKING HATE THIS!

I lifted my hand up pointing a finger at him about to yell at him.

"But even so, please just go away so I can't see you because your pitiful expression is just too much for me!"

The boy jumped down and walked infront of me. I lift my head up to see him face to face with me.

"I guess today is just not my day"

he looked away from me and then he disappeared...  
\--------  
Today gotta be the day, if someone is there fuck it im just going to do it, I'm done with this.

Ok so there's no one here today, I guess it's time  
It's just me, myself and I  
There's no one who can interfere no one to get in my way here.

Okay Ray come on you can do it...

Don't back out now...

This is the moment you have been waiting for...

Taking off my yellow cardigan watching everything around me come undone this petite boy short as can be is gonna jump now and be free.

 

 

But right after I set a foot outside a hand grabbed me and pulled me pack. I grunted in suprised as I landed on something hard and landed on the ground.

"What the hell--!"

Its the white hair kid. Why was he here holding me.

"You helped me last time and now I'm here for you"

He said hugging me. I became flustered by his action and tries to push him but he wouldn't budge. This was all new to me, I never really had this kind of affection before and it honestly frightens me.

"Its ok to cry you know..."

I turned to look at him to see his smug looking ass face smiling at me. For sometime I felt tears forming in my eyes. I started hiccuping time to time unable to control myself.

"Its ok Ray, I'm here For you now"

I grabbed his hand that's still holding on to me and clutched it really tight.

"How do you know my name?"

The albino head laughed really loudly.

"I heard some people call you that, I'm Norman by the way"

He told me his name, that sounds like a boring name...

"Why are you doing this, everyone hates me why are you here...?"

"Well because I'm owing my debt to you"

I raised my eye brow in confuse not believing what he said.

"But I'm going to be here forever now"

I turned my head to Norman quickly my eyes open from his comment.

"W-what do you m-mean forever!?"

Norman stood up and grabes Rays hand to help him up and held it there for a while never moving it. He then hugs me tightly holding my head.

"Because you intressed me Ray"

He pulles back and started rubbing his thumb in my hair. My heart skips a beat after what he said next changing my life forever.

"Your not dying on my watch Ray, there's still aboutnof things you haven't seen yet..."


	14. Creve Coeur 1

"Inspired by a song"

 

 

This life is cruel... How we treat the world and how we treat the ourselves.

I was sitting in my office sitting down writing some business work but also thinking about that one certain person that's been on my mind. I jumped out of surprise as someone taps ny shoulder. I looked up to see who sneaked him without me knowing and smile to see who it was.

"Hi"

Says the boy with the left eye. That pairs pretty well when he hits you with the soft smile.

My smile fell as I look straight into his face and stood up to look down at him as I gotten taller over the past two years.

You can kind of tell that something's going on, but  
he's like a Skrillex song that never drops. 

"What's wrong, are you ok?"

It felt kinda helpless asking. He just looks at me then look down on the ground. 

Again it felt helpless because he'll never talk, he'll never talk about the feelings that he felt today.

He likes it Better kept inside of a fence, inside of a cage, inside of a safe  
That's safe for him, 'cause they, they just hurt  
And he don't know why that God's on dirt

I grabbed his hand and held it.

"Please tell me whats wrong"

He looks up as i gave him a soft smile. He sighed and started speaking.

"I hope he's trying"

Him again...

I started to feel frustrated inside hearing him talk about that person again.

ARRRGG

he said, he said, he said, he said  
She said 

"I hope he's trying"

He said sadly then pulled me closer asking pleadly.

"Norman, do you think he's trying?"

I sighed at him sadly then I said 

"I don't know"

He looks down letting go of my hand ready to leave but i grabed his arm again preventing him to leave.

I asked him

"What's wrong?"

And he just nods his head  
And then I asked him again one more time

"What's wrong?"  
And he said rambling excuses.

He was the picture, perfect person

Loved my mother, oh, so dearly, you could  
Feel the love reverberate whenever in our building  
If it'd feel the same today, I wish I'd know, but  
Sometimes you drive a car and lose control  
Into poles, hold me closely.

I squeezed his hand grabbing his attention.

" You should be with me... Im still staying with that you know..."

The black hair boy who I loved very dearly sighed and nods his head no.

"I don't think you should love me"

He yanks his hand back again and backs away.

"I always feel so lonely, knowing that nothing will ever last forever"

Tears stared falling down his face and I tried to move to him but he puts his hand up to further me from coming close to him.

"Sorry Norman, you're much too late, much too late"

He said walking towards the door but looking back at me one more time.

"Sorry Norman, you're, you're much too late  
Much too late"

And then he left. I started to pull my hair out of fusteration of this situation then threw everything that was on my desk.

What did he get to these two years to fund him a shirty boyfriend. He promised Ray he will find him one day and he'll wait for him. But Ray found another person... But in still waiting as I promised...

And I keep thinking abiut him.

Hi, says the boy who doesn't have time for relationship advice

Rather relationships at all

he holds his breath all day and fucking gasps for air at night

And That's what botheres me so fucking much

He promised he would love me, but only 'til the morning time

The more that I engage in it, the more that I am mortified  
That I'm like every other shitty guy

And then

Bye... I said to him as I remeber How I left him alone as I walked out that door thinking I'm going to die.

Bye...

Says the guy who doesn't have time for relationship advice

Rather relationships at all

Ray came back the next morning feeling more down than he was yesterday

And I asked him "What's wrong?"

I asked him "What's wrong?"

And he said... 

And he said, he said

He's such a bummy, crusty, cruddy,  boyfriend  
Fucking every girl he takes to coffee  
He lied to mom in holy matrimony  
Hold me closely

And I said the same thing I said yesterday before he left and he replys with the same Damn answer...

"I don't think you should love me  
I always feel so lonely, knowing that nothing will ever last forever  
Sorry Norman, you're, you're much too late"

Much too late huh...

And all I hear is the same sentence repeating as he walks out the same fucking door every single Damn day. I love him with all my heart but I cant seem to get it back from the beginning. The love of my life who I lost for two years is lost inside his mind.

I've been waiting two years for him and I'll wait for two more if i have too.

'I'm sorry Norman, you're, you're much too late  
You're much too late, you're much too  
Sorry Norman, you're much too late  
Much too..."


	15. Dance With Me

"So you just stay here all do and work"

Ray said sitting on Norman's desk as he scribbles stuff down. Norman sighed as he set his pen down looking at Ray with a tired smile.

"For Two years, yes Ray."

Ray scoffs crossing his arms. Norman looks at Ray eyeing him sitting on his desk not caring if he's sitting on Norman's papers.

" Must be absolutely boring"

Norman smiles at Ray even though the black hair boy cant sees him smile at him. He gets up from his chair and walks around to stand in front of Ray and towers over him. Ray raised an eyebrow at him not intimidated at all even if Normans is taller than him now.

" What the hell you looking at you cocky looking ass albino head idiot"

Norman puts his hand on his chest acting hurt by Ray's words towards him.

" I'm hurt, Ray"

" Hurt my ass you smiling ass lying a piece of shit"

Norman doesn't usually hear Ray curse its all new to him, two years can really change you, doesn't it.

" Have you ever danced before?"

Norman asked Ray looked at him surprised by his words and starts thinking for a couple of seconds.

" No never, Oliver tried though but I never gave in, he always wanted to dance but I could never see myself do it so I always reject him."

Norman's eyebrow twitched a little after hearing what Ray has been saying about this kid name Oliver. Norman was never the jealous type after he left Grace field house, he used to feel jealous when everyone talked to Emma but now he's doing the same thing with Ray, especially more when it's a boy that's been with Ray with the outside.

He walks away from Ray to stand in front of a record player and put music on. He then walks back to the bak hair boy who is still sitting on his desk.

Norman sticks out his hand towards ray waiting. Ray looked at him confused not taking the hand.

"Dance with me Ray"

"No way, your crazy" Ray scoffs at Norman as he did earlier.

Norman rolled his eyes and grabbed Ray's hand and yanked him off his desk and onto his feet. 

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Ray yelled at Norman trying to walk back but Norman pulled him close to his chest.

"This is once of a lifetime Ray, might as well make it last"

Norman lead Rays hand to his shoulders and he let it sit there as he moves his hands to his waist. 

"This is so embarrassing, hurry the hell up and start"

Ray yelled at Norman's face blushing a little as they just stood there for a while his hands on Norman's shoulders his hands on his waist which is so embarrassing.   
Norman chuckled and started to move back and forth Ray following along.

Ray has read books about the different type of dancing, there is salsa, Tango, belly dancing, country and more, but this one is the weirdest, he knows the dance they are doing. They are slow dancing. In the books, he read he remembers that slow dancing is romantic for lovers especially this type of music.

"This is nice..." Norman says to ray happy.

"What that your perverted ass can touch my waist"

Norman's eyes popped open in surprised hearing Rays comment and look down blushing while loosening his hand on his waist. 

"N-no that- ...has anyone ever touched you, Ray?"

"Not that know of no-"

Ray says to the blushing boy in front of him looking at him with a stern stare. Norman then looks back up his face still a little red but smiling at the same time to Ray.

"Why you ask-- Mphh!"

Norman interrupted Ray with a quick kiss on the lips. Ray stared at him surprised by his action.  
As Norman pulled away he smiles at Ray and grabbed his hand and twist him around and put his hands back on the black hair waist.

"What the hell was the reason for your actions"

Ray gritted his teeth to Norman as they are now swaying back and forth the music still playing in the background repeating every three minutes.

" I just really missed you Ray"

"Why don't you stick your tongue in Emma's mouth instead huh?"

"Because I don't like her that way"

"Are you sure about that?"

"And you were around Oliver--"

"I FUCKING KNEW IT YOU JEALOUS ASS SON OF A BITCH!!"

Ray yells interrupting Norman knowing the reason he kissed him was not that he was missed but something else.  
Norman laughs at Ray's comment. The two was just talking the whole entire day just still holding each other swaying back and forth enjoying the company happily full with Normans kisses and Rays anger. The love will always be in you without you realizing it no matter how long the presence if gone, the love is always there.


	16. Chapter 16

"Norman don't leave me"

Ray said as he saw Norman walking out the door. He runs past him and blockes the door.

"You said you'd love me forever"

Ray says weakly putting one hand on Normans chest.

"Honey believe me 

I'll have your heart on a platter"

He threatens the white hair boy whos been with him for years. He was not going to lose him now no matter what.

"Might you recall 

We've got a small family business, And the family won't like this"

Ray griped Normans hand and dragged him to the couch and pushed him down. Norman complied hesitantly looking at Ray with love but fear also.  
The black hair boy slowly say in Normans lap wrapping his arm around his neck. Norman sat there not knowing what to do in this kimd of situation. This wasnt like Ray at all not the same one 4 years ago, the shy high school boy.

"They'll bust your knee caps 

Ooh wop de do wop de do

They'll bust your knee caps 

Ooh wop de do wop de do"

Ray sang in a creepy tone of voice. Norman moved Ray out of his lap and got up and backed away.  
"This is insane Ray! What the hell am I supposed to do in this kind of situation were in!"  
Norman yelled at Ray who was still sitting on the couch his sweet insane smile now gone to serious.  
"Norman you told me 

You were no fool, you were no chump then you got cold feet now all you'll be is a speed bump"  
Norman gave a confused look not understanding a word his boyfriend was saying.  
"It's something we call 

Oh just a small family business"

Norman now remebering everything. His family, they changed Ray. His family is crazy.

"And the family won't like this"

Ray got up from the couch and walked towards Norman again grabbing his hands and placing them on his hips then he wrapped his own on the tallers neck. Norman didn't move his hand from Rays waist he stares at his eyes hoping to see some light in him.

"I should go"

Norman tried to leave but Ray held his face bringing it up to his their nose touching and whispered.

"They'll bust your knee caps  
Ooh wop de do wop de do   
They'll bust your knee caps   
That's what they're going to do"  
Ray warned him.

"You changed Ray I don't know what to tell you..."

"Norman there's still time   
Together I know, we'd go so far"

Norman sighed really loud hearing Ray soft voice slowly giving in. Norman leaned in and kissed Rays lips. Ray smiled sweetly after they pulled away.

"I'll tell uncle Yuugo  
To call off the guys with the crowbars"

Norman pulled away pulled away out of anger thinking Ray was going to get people to him with fucking crowbars. 

"Are you serious, you were going to have people attack me Ray! Your still a fucking criminal inside!"

Norman yelled at Ray. Ray slowly reaching his final point losing his patience with his love.

"You call it crime 

We call it smart family business, And the family is famous"

"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!!"

Norman pointed at Ray angry. Ray finally done with Normans baby ads walked away from him. Norman was pacing around the room not noticing Ray grabbing something.

"Bust your knee caps 

Oooh, bust your knee caps "

Norman fell holding his knees as Ray swung his bat hard. Ray laughed at Norman. He dropped the bat and sat on top of Normams lap again on the floor grabbing his face again bringing it close to his giving a insane look.

"It's such a shame   
That you became such an issue Oh dear Norman I'll miss you"

Ray laughed loudly kissing Norman hard on the lips.

Ray then got off his lover puking up the bat again. Norman got up quickly on one foot and limped to the door. Ray stood in the same place watching Norman struggling opening the door and try to limp away. 

"They'll bust your knee caps   
That's what they're going to do, They'll bust your knee caps, Probably some other stuff too"

Norman stared to cry thinking he lost the love of his life. The sweet shy Ray was now gone took over by insanity. Why didn't he see this before. Why didn't he do anything when he saw blood on Rays hands. When he saw that body on the ground. When he saw that knife in his hand claiming it was self defense. Why was he so in love with him that he became a criminal with him. And here it is bitting him in the ass as he limps away hearing Ray yelling in the distance.

"They'll bust your knee caps   
Ooh wop de do wop de do   
They'll bust your knee caps   
Ooh yeah they're coming for you   
Bust your knee caps   
Oooh, bust your knee caps   
Bust your knee caps   
Oooh, bust your knee caps"


End file.
